We Were Happy Back Then
by reauvafs
Summary: Mengingat hal yang membahagiakan memang menyenangkan, tapi Hiyoshi tahu itu hanya sebuah memori yang seharusnya menjadi kekuatannya untuk maju ke depan. [Happy AtoHiyo day 10/14/2018!]


We Were Happy Back Then

Rated: T

Character(s): Atobe K, Hiyoshi W

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Disclaimer: Tenipuri belongs to Takekon

Summary: Mengingat hal yang membahagiakan memang menyenangkan, tapi Hiyoshi tahu itu hanya sebuah memori yang seharusnya menjadi kekuatannya untuk maju ke depan. [Happy AtoHiyo day 10/14/2018!]

 **Warning(s): Aged up characters**

* * *

Gumpalan kertas berserakan di ruangan ini. Tirai kamar yang menghalau cahaya mentari pun sukses menyiratkan betapa suramnya ruangan tersebut. Rambut pemuda itu acak-acakan, ia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan dua kancing bagian atasnya sudah terlepas.

Di tengah kekacauan ruangan itu terdapat kartu berukuran sedang dengan pita pengikatnya yang berwarna merah hati. Terdapat bekas seseorang telah membuka dan melihat isi tulisan di dalam kertas tersebut, namun dengan cerobohnya ia ikat kembali membentuk ikatan mati, seakan memberitahu jelas dirinya mencoba menolak.

Namanya terpasang di sana. Di kotak kecil tempat nama saudara, kerabat, ataupun teman seperjuangan yang ditulis dengan rapih dengan tinta hitam. Hiyoshi Wakashi, begitu tulisan berfont _Times New Roman_ di sana.

Tidak cukup kartu itu menampar kenyataan, di tangannya pun terdapat hadiah kecil berbentuk kotak dengan ucapan terima kasih di pinggirnya. Sepertinya itu hanya hiasan gantungan biasa, tapi jika kau seorang kolektor ataupun pedagang emas, kau bisa sadar bahwa itu adalah hiasan yang terbuat dari emas murni.

Hari ini Hiyoshi baru saja mendatangi acara pernikahan kapten tenis sekolahnya dulu, Atobe Keigo. Ia dengar mempelainya anak dari presiden direktur perusahaan ternama di Jepang. Sebenarnya Atobe tidak benar-benar memberitahukannya secara langsung, pertama kali ia mendapat info tersebut hanyalah dari Mukahi Gakuto yang masih sering bertukar pesan dengan Hiyoshi.

' _Minggu depan Atobe menikah!', Mukahi menyodorkan ponsel merk terbarunya pada Hiyoshi yang sedang sibuk memotong baju. Jika saja itu pemberitahuan orang lain, ia pasti akan tetap melanjutkan proses pemotongan tersebut. Karena ini Atobe, Hiyoshi langsung berhenti mengerjakan pekerjaannya._

 _Ia dapat melihat foto yang disebarkan Atobe di dalam grup perkumpulan pemain tenis zamannya dulu. Foto tersebut berisikan Atobe dan seorang gadis yang seumuran dengannya dan dirinya memasang embel-embel keterangan 'Terpesonalah oleh pernikahan ore-sama'. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi pada desainer muda itu, hanya saja jika kau sudah lama mengenal Hiyoshi Wakashi maka kau akan menyadari matanya yang sedikit menyipit dari biasanya. Mukahi tidak sempat melihat perubahan itu karena dirinya sibuk menunjukkan komentar yang lain terhadap pemberitahuan tersebut._

' _Bagus, kan', Hiyoshi mengembalikan pandangannya pada kerjaan setengah jadinya itu. Tangannya dengan sigap memotong baju tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Mukahi yang menerima jawaban datar dari junior setahun di bawahnya itu mulai mencoba menekannya._

' _Aku pikir kau akan sedih,'_

' _Untuk apa?'_

' _Karena kalian hampir menjadi sesuatu?' Mukahi membeberkannya. Tangannya ingin sekali menghentikan ucapan itu hanya saja nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Hiyoshi tidak tampak kesal ataupun sedih._

 _Sangkalan keluar setelahnya. 'Itu sudah lama. Aku berubah. Atobe-san juga.'_

 _Merasa bahwa mengerjainya akan sia-sia, Mukahi tidak menekan lebih jauh lagi. Ia hanya bertanya terakhir kalinya tentang kedatangannya ke acara besar Atobe tersebut. Hiyoshi menjawabnya dengan mantap dengan anggukan tanpa suara sama sekali._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We Were Happy Back Then  
**

Riuhnya tepuk tangan saat kedua mempelai berjalan beriringan menuju pengucapan janji setia itu membuat suasana menjadi haru, Hiyoshi pun ikut bertepuk tangan tanpa sadar. Acaranya cukup meriah untuk ukuran Atobe Keigo. Chef-chef yang namanya sudah mentereng di televisi berkumpul di dapur, bahkan tak jarang sosoknya yang bertopi putih besar itu berdiri di dekat meja prasmanan. Hiyoshi tidak mencicipi banyak makanan, ia hanya mengambil wine (yang tentu saja beralkohol) dan sepotong kue.

Ia berkumpul dengan alumni Hyotei dan beberapa anak dari sekolah lain seperti Rikkai dan Seigaku. Hiyoshi sempat menemukan Kirihara Akaya yang sampai sekarang masih bersama dengan Yanagi Renji dari Rikkai. Mereka masih terlihat seperti anak kecil dan penjaganya, namun dengan dewasanya setan merah dari Rikkai itu, mereka lebih terlihat seperti pasangan berkomitmen.

Mukahi yang mengajaknya itu tidak sempat berbicara banyak dengannya. Oshitari Yuushi akan selalu menjadi objek yang dicari oleh Mukahi dari dulu. Pemilik orkestra besar itu sempat menyapa Hiyoshi, dan tentunya ia membalasnya dengan ala kadarnya. Acara berakhir saat para alumni Hyotei berfoto bersama. Hiyoshi pamit pulang lebih dulu dengan alasan ada pesanan yang harus segera ia selesaikan.

Hiyoshi sudah bukan remaja yang sedang cinta monyet. Ia tahu betapa sakralnya acara pernikahan dan apa artinya bagi kedua orang yang memutuskan untuk menjadi satu. Ia sama sekali tidak iri ataupun kesal dengan wanita—siapa namanya?—yang menjadi pasangan Atobe.

Hubungannya dengan Atobe dulu bagai dongeng.

Ia yang awalnya terpesona pada permainan Atobe hingga rela memasuki klub olahraga yang cara bermainnya baru Ia lihat barusan. Kekalahan demi kekalahan yang ia lewati untuk mengalahkan sosok kapten yang kuat itu dan pelajaran yang bisa ia dapatkan di sela-selanya.

Hiyoshi pikir ia sudah cukup menjadi calon penerus Atobe yang telah berkembang, namun rasa peduli dan kebanggaan yang diberikan Atobe padanya telah membuatnya memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada raja arogan itu.

Berharap akan penerimaan tentu adalah hal yang mustahil, hanya saja Hiyoshi ingin sekali mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang ia pendam selama ini pada orang yang ia kagumi, pada orang yang mengajarkannya banyak hal, pada orang yang harus ia apresiasikan—

Yang ia tak tahu adalah pelukan yang menjadi balasannya. Hari itu sudah memasuki awal musim dingin, hari ulang tahunnya pun hanya tinggal separuh bulan lagi. Hiyoshi terlalu bahagia sampai-sampai rasanya ia bisa menangis saat itu juga.

Mereka dapat melewati sebulan, setahun, bahkan hingga 7 tahun. Hingga pada suatu hari komunikasi mereka sudah mulai berkurang karena Atobe sibuk mengambil program pascasarjana di Inggris dan Hiyoshi yang sedang mendalami tugas akhir di jurusan desainnya. Ia tahu betul kekasihnya yang bisa jadi orang tersibuk di seluruh dunia, jadi Hiyoshi tetap membiasakan dirinya dengan tanpa kehadiran Atobe.

Sebulan, dua bulan setengah tahun pun berlalu dengan perkembangan keduanya yang semakin mandek. Atobe memang sempat mengunjungi apartemennya dan mengembalikan momen mereka yang hilang karena terpisahnya jarak, namun itu tidak cukup mengobati kejenuhan Hiyoshi yang sekarang sudah menekuni bisnis desain bajunya.

Hiyoshi sempat mengajaknya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka yang sudah hampir mencapai 8 tahun. Menyuruh Atobe untuk datang ke Jepang dalam beberapa hari tentu berlebihan, jadi ia yang memutuskan untuk datang ke tempatnya sekarang.

'Aku sibuk.' Dua kata yang jadi pembuka pesan dari Atobe. Hiyoshi sudah skeptis duluan dengan isinya yang mungkin hanya berisikan dua atau tiga kalimat saja yang kira-kira hanya kepanjangan dari alasannya sibuk. Hiyoshi menghela napasnya dan membiarkan pesan tersebut tanpa balasan dalam beberapa waktu.

Kemudian hari tersebut datang dan Hiyoshi mengiriminya pesan. Ia meliburkan diri khusus di hari itu dan membeli kue untuk dimakan sendiri, lilin bertuliskan angka delapan pun tak lupa ia beli. Hiyoshi menunggu berjam-jam sembari membaca novel yang sudah lama tak dibacanya. Ia tahu betul Atobe sibuk, tapi pasti setidaknya ia akan memberikan balasan, kan?

Ternyata hingga mencapai pergantian hari Hiyoshi tidak juga mendapatkan balasan. Kue yang dibiarkan di dalam kulkas sejak siang tadi pun ia ambil. Lilin yang masih menancap di atas kue tersebut ia lepas dengan paksa. Ia memotong kue itu dan memakannya dengan perasaan bercampur kesal dan sedih. Kesa karena Atobe mengabaikannya, sedih karena harapannya dibiarkan terjatuh.

Suatu hari mereka benar-benar sudah tidak saling mengontak. Entah karena Atobe yang terlalu sibuk atau Hiyoshi yang sudah tidak mau tahu lagi. Pasti ada momen di antara acara yang terlupakan oleh Atobe itu hingga pemutusan komunikasi oleh keduanya, hanya saja itu sudah dua tahun lalu dan Hiyoshi benar-benar tidak mengingat banyak bagian akhir dari hubungan mereka berdua.

Mungkin hanya Hiyoshi yang merasa mereka memiliki suatu ikatan, toh yang menyatakan perasaan adalah dirinya dan yang mengingat hal-hal kecil yang terjadi di antara mereka adalah dirinya sendiri. Atobe memang proaktif dalam hubungan mereka, namun pada akhirnya ia jugalah yang mencoba menjauh dan pasif.

Meski mereka—mungkin—tidak memiliki apapun dari awal, tapi Hiyoshi menghargai hari-hari yang sempat dilewatinya berdua dulu. Adu argumen, jalan bersama, bermain tenis, tertawa bersama, bahagia. Mereka bahagia dan itu… Indah.

Tapi bagai dongeng juga, perlu ada _ending_ dalam bagian hidup itu. Sudah setahun lebih ini ia mencoba menjalani rutinitas normalnya. Dari awal Hiyoshi memang bukan pria lemah yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa _partner_ yang berarti, jadi ia masih bisa menikmati harinya dengan kesendirian. Ootori sering mengajaknya minum bersama sekedar untuk melupakan penat, bisa jadi juga khawatir dengan sikap makin tertutup Hiyoshi. Ia tidak mengatakan terang-terangan, tapi Hiyoshi yakin akan hal itu.

Dan hari itupun datang. Hiyoshi tidak menyangka bahwa Atobe akan menikah. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa bagaimanapun juga Atobe adalah figur penting keluarganya dan banyak orang yang mengharapkan kesuksesannya dalam bidang apapun. Hanya saja Hiyoshi tidak pernah menyangka bahkan di dalam mimpinya sendiri akan berdiri—dengan menepuk kedua tangan yang hampanya itu—di belakang sosok Atobe yang bersanding dengan orang lain.

Hingga akhir hubungan mereka mengingatkannya kembali akan hal itu.

Hiyoshi tertawa getir setelah menyadari hal tersebut. Ia raih ponsel yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Beberapa notifikasi dari satu grup di dalamnya kerap mengulang kata-kata yang sama. Ia dapat melihat Atobe yang berusaha menjawabi semua ucapan selamat yang tak henti-hentinya diucapkan meski mereka sudah bertemu siang barusan.

Ia merasa tidak enak jika hanya mengatakannya dengan tulisan, jadi Hiyoshi mencoba untuk menelepon mantan kaptennya dulu. Nada dering terus terdengar seraya mencoba menghubungkan dua orang yang sudah lepas hubungan.

Dan orang diseberang mengangkat panggilannya.

"Halo?" Suara itu datang lagi. Suara yang selama ini mengisi hari-hari Hiyoshi, suara yang selalu memberikan nasihat dan candaan, suara yang mendadak lenyap dan muncul kembali dengan untaian janji pernikahan.

Tidak ada balasan dalam beberapa waktu. Hiyoshi menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum memberanikan diri berucap di panggilan tersebut.

"Atobe-san."

"Hiyoshi?"

"….Selamat malam." Sapanya perlahan. "Maaf menghubungimu malam-malam begini."

Kali ini Atobe yang tidak memberikan tanggapan langsung. Hiyoshi merasa cemas akan ketidakinginan sang kapten untuk membalas ucapannya.

Ternyata ketakutannya tidak terbukti. "Aku sedang tidak sibuk. Jadi ada apa?"

 _Ayo coba pikir_ , Hiyoshi menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Saat Atobe memberinya waktu untuk mengatakan maksud akan panggilannya, ia kehabisan akal untuk menjawabnya. Sebenarnya dirinya sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Atobe sekarang, bahkan Hiyoshi sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa dirinya menelepon. Mungkin ia hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat, mungkin pula ingin membahas acara barusan, mungkin—

Ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Hei." Atobe tidak memanggil namanya lagi, namun penekanan nadanya sangat jelas menyiratkan tentang keingintahuannya akan maksud si penelepon.

Hiyoshi memegang ponselnya erat-erat. "Aku… Maaf aku pulang duluan tadi. Aku baru ingat ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini."

"Pekerjaan? Maksudmu usaha desainmu?"

"Ya…"

"Sepertinya ore-sama harus mendatangi klienmu itu," terdengar suara helaan nafas dari sisi Atobe. "Beraninya mereka memberikanmu kerjaan di saat hari penting ore-sama."

Perasaan Hiyoshi yang awalnya bercampur antara sedih dan takut kini tergantikan oleh senyum yang tertoreh berkat guyonan Atobe. Hiyoshi tidak serta merta tertawa, ia terlalu gengsi untuk menunjukkannya padanya. "Yang penting aku datang, kan?"

"Kau benar." Atobe mengiyakan. "Jadi itu saja yang ingin kau katakan, ahn?"

Hiyoshi lagi-lagi terdiam akan respon Atobe. Entah karena pertanyaannya yang terasa kembali ke awal atau karena suara 'ahn'-nya yang selalu membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Ia tidak begitu yakin. Atobe memberikannya mimpi indah yang mungkin hanya akan muncul sekali seumur hidup dan Hiyoshi tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan saat-saat itu. Layaknya dibawa ke dunia mimpi, Hiyoshi tidak ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja di sini. Tidak sekarang.

Tapi lagi-lagi, bahkan cerita indah pun membutuhkan _ending_ di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih… Pernah hidup bersamaku." Hiyoshi menggenggam ponselnya terlalu erat, panas tubuhnya mungkin bisa saja tersalurkan pada orang diseberang. "Pernah menemaniku begitu lama. Selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Tak ada balasan dari Atobe, Hiyoshi berpikir mungkin teleponnya terputus mendadak. Saat dirinya ingin melihat layar ponselnya, ternyata Atobe mulai membalas.

"…Sama-sama." Atobe tidak membalas dengan lagak bak rajanya. Saat itu yang terdengar hanyalah suaranya yang lembut dan tulus.

"Baju yang kau dan istrimu pakai bagus sekali."

"Sebenarnya aku kecewa karena tidak sesuai dengan keinginanku."

"Jadi kau mau kubuatkan ulang?"

"Oh, memangnya kau mampu?" Kali ini Atobe mengeluarkan nada sinis ala raja yang selalu digunakannya. Tidak ada niatan menyiggung di sana dan Hiyoshi tahu betul sikap mantan kaptennya itu.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melewatkan kesempatan membuatmu terkejut?"

Tanpa sadar Atobe memasang senyum percaya diri di seberang telepon. "Kau benar-benar maniak gekokujou, ya."

Keduanya tertawa setelahnya. Hiyoshi menyadari betapa indahnya saat dirinya dapat bicara dengan mantan kaptennya itu lagi. Memori yang pernah mereka bagi memang hanyalah memori, sudah lewat, sudah tidak terulang lagi, tapi tidak sedikitpun dirinya mendendam pada siapapun yang telah berhasil menjadi milik Atobe untuk selamanya, pernah menjadi bagian dari seorang Atobe Keigo sudah cukup baginya.

(Tapi mungkin ia sedikit kecewa karena ia bukanlah akhir yang bersama Atobe)

Namanya terus dipanggil dari telepon diseberang, rupanya Hiyoshi tidak juga memberikan tanggapan selama hampir semenit. Saat pikirannya sudah fokus pada yang diteleponnya, ia kembali bersuara. "Atobe-san."

"Ada apa?"

Hiyoshi adalah pria dewasa yang sudah melewati banyak kekecewaan, tapi ia mengizinkan dirinya untuk sekali lagi meneteskan air mata pada orang yang sama. Yang pertama saat dirinya memberikan kekalahan pada Hyotei di pertandingannya saat SMP dan sekarang yang ini, keduanya memang dengan alasan berbeda, tapi kesamaan dari keduanya adalah rasa kesedihannya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Bahagia, ya." Suaranya bergetar, Hiyoshi tahu itu, ia sudah menyeka matanya berkali-kali agar ia tidak terlihat begitu memalukan meski Atobe tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan jadi pria yang paling bahagia di dunia." Atobe memberikannya nada suara bak rajanya untuk pertama kali di obrolan ini. "Kau juga bahagialah."

Hiyoshi tahu betul alasan dibalik Atobe yang menjadi belagu itu, Atobe pasti tahu dirinya sedang menangis dan tidak ingin ada yang menenangkannya dengan kata-kata lembut. Hiyoshi tidak butuh hiburan saat dirinya sedih, ia ingin orang lain tetap menganggapnya kuat dan dapat menyelesaikan kesedihannya sendiri.

(Dan Atobe paling tahu itu)

"Heh, jangan harap aku akan kalah dalam lomba siapa yang nantinya akan paling bahagia."

"Oke, kalau begitu sekarang kau punya dua target: buatkan aku baju yang paling bagus dan jadi orang yang paling bahagia. Kali ini saja jangan sampai kalah dariku."

"Tentu saja!" Hiyoshi sudah menghentikan tangisannya. Ia sudah bisa mengeluarkan suara dengan intonasi yang berapi-api. "Baiklah, sampai sini saja. Selamat malam Atobe-san."

"Terima kasih, _Wakashi._ "

Telepon itu langsung dimatikan oleh Hiyoshi, ia tidak ingin melanjutkan obrolan itu lagi. Apa yang ingin dikatakannya sudah selesai, begitupun dengan perasaannya. Sekumpulan kesedihan ini muncul karena pernikahannya yang diadakan tadi siang. Ia sendiri yakin semuanya akan berakhir di hari esok karena pesanan-pesanan dari pelanggannya sudah merengek minta untuk dikerjakan. Hiyoshi mulai memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan berisi _sample_ desain yang tidak pernah bisa diselesaikannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia harus mulai melakukan hal produktif dan melupakan Atobe beserta semua kenangannya.

(Tapi mungkin ini bukanlah hari yang tepat, jadi Hiyoshi kembali menangis dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur, berharap hari esok cepat datang, berharap ia akan benar-benar jadi pria dewasa yang mampu melangkah ke depan tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi)

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: Udah lama banget gak buat fic di pot (mungkin hampir setahun?). Sebenernya banyak banget wip yang gak selesai dan berenti di tengah-tengah karna lagi jadi musafir di fandom lain, tapi saya tahu pot itu selalu jadi tempat untuk pulang!

Gak ada ide sebenernya buat bikin fic AtoHiyo tahun ini orz ini juga untuk pertama kalinya buat fic yang masukkin hal yang deketdeket sama diri saya jadi rada ngerasa takut ooc (apalagi saya malu ngetik yang sappysappy! makanya kata2nyya sebisa mungkin yang masih biasa aja) dan agak gak nyambung awal+tengah ke akhir karena buatnya aja beda tahun karna ide ini ada dari tahun lalu u.u

Happy AtoHiyo day! Terima kasih udah sempetin diri baca fic-fic saya, apapun feedback kalian di fic-fic saya itu udah buat saya seneng!

(Semoga bisa buat fic di pot fandom lagi~)

Btw judul diambil dari siinamota - Goodbye Everyone. Ah- lagunya indah.


End file.
